Fairy Tail Shorts
by theBoneSnatcher
Summary: A collection of shorts about various characters from Fairy Tail. These aren't one-shots but are more like mini stories about whatever happens to amuse me or I happen to have an idea for. There isn't necessarily a particular order to them, they aren't all connected and unless I feel the need to, they aren't really going to continue to form a large story either. Enjoy !


Rain.

He hadn't really taken the time to listen to the sound before. He was always so caught up in the sounds of explosions and screaming. Sitting down and listening to the sound of nature was never something that had crossed his mind.

Then again, doing anything but what he was told wasn't really something he could do in Tartaros.

It had been months since Fairy Tail brought down the titan that was Tartaros and stopped Face from detonating. He wasn't quite sure how he'd survived but he didn't stick around long enough to find out why his life had been spared.

Now, here he sat, the coat that was usually tied round his waist pulled tight around his body, the fur on his legs and tail and his hair completely disheveled and dripping from the deluge slipping passed the leaves of the tree he huddled under. Jackal hugged his legs close to his body to try and stay warm in the dampness that crept into every fiber of his being. "...This sucks." He grumbled to himself. How was he even cold? He's an Etherious!

Jackal buried his face further into the neck of his coat feeling absolutely miserable about everything. He was starving. He was thirsty. He was cold and tired and everything hurt; even his tail. His ear twitched at the sound of what he figured were footsteps, the Etherious tucking his head into his knees so he didn't have to look at whomever was about to walk by... and then the strangest thing happened.

"...You okay over there?"

The footsteps stopped.

Slowly Jackal poked his head out from his knees and squinted at the man standing on the path a few feet from him. He sized him up, judging every fold of the tattered browny-red cloak that stuck to the man's frame like the wrinkled skin of a lizard. He didn't say anything, just stared into his eyes until he couldn't stand it anymore and looked away.

Jackal had hoped that the man would go away but as luck would have it, he set up a small camp right next to him. The Etherious had moved to a large rock when the rain had let up enough so he could glare at the ginger-haired man. Anytime he looked at him Jackal would flick his tail in annoyance; just in case he didn't get the message the first thirty times he did it.

But all he seemed to get out of this man was a light chuckle and an offer to come warm up by the fire he'd started.

Jackal scoffed and whipped his head to the side indignantly when the man chuckled again. How dare he find him amusing!

"Well. Suppose now's as good a time as any to go catch some food." The man stood and dusted himself off a little. "You're welcome to join me if you want."

Jackal scoffed again and glared at the man as he walked off. Who the hell did he think he was, offering to help him? Stupid, presumptuous human... Okay maybe just five minutes by the fire while he was gone.

The Etherious hopped down and plunked himself down by the fire, hands outstretched while he closed his eyes and soaked up the warmth the crackling comfort provided. He must have been dozing off because before he knew it, his sleeves were dry and the ginger-haired man had returned with food.

Jackal narrowed his eyes at him but remained where he was by the fire. "...What?"

The man just chuckled again. "Glad you decided to join me." He set down a few fish he'd caught and began to clean them. "You look starved. When was the last time you ate anything?"

Jackal again said nothing. He just continued to glare at him, ears twitching as the sound of rain picked up again, bouncing off the large cloth the man had set up to protect the small camp from the weather. Why did this human care if he'd eaten recently? What was he doing with those fish? Why was he sticking them on sticks and then shoving them into the fire?

And what the hell was that growling...? ... Oh, that was his stomach.

He buried his face deeper into the neck of his coat and groaned, glaring at the ginger again when he laughed. "What's so funny?"

"You certainly sound hungry."

"I'm fine." Jackal's stomach growled again. "...It's your stupid fish."

"Well, you're welcome to have one if you're hungry."

"Tch." Jackal huffed, staring into the fire angrily, like somehow being offered this humans kindness made him sick or weak.

"...You know, asking for help isn't a sign of weakness."

The man's smile threw Jackal off and for a moment he didn't realize he was being offered one of the cooked fish. Hesitantly he took it, smelling it like he expected it to be poisoned or something. "...How can you say that?"

"Because it's the truth. Everyone needs help once in a while."

"Yeah well, not me."

"Oh, I think you'd be surprised."

"Yeah whatever..." Jackal eyed the fish in his hands and once again couldn't help but smell it suspiciously.

And again the man laughed. "It's not poisonous. Give it a try, you might like it."

Another huff escaped the Etherious and he gingerly took a nibble of the fish... And then he scarfed the thing down like he'd never eaten in his life.

He did the same with the other two the ginger-haired man offered him.

After the meal, Jackal had resumed his melancholy staring into the fire until his concentration was broken by the man offering him a cup of water. He stared at it in confusion before he lowered his gaze and took it, staring back at the fire while he palmed the cup in his hands. "...Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I don't have a reason to treat you otherwise now do I?"

Jackal sighed heavily and sunk further into his coat. "You would if you knew who I was."

"Then it's a good thing it's who you _**are**_ that matters."

Jackal looked up and squinted in confusion. "... I don't get it."

"Listen." The man poured himself a cup of water and drank it down before he continued. "I can tell you're being pretty hard on yourself but you need to understand that you can't keep blaming yourself for the things that happened in your past. That's why it's called the past; it's there to serve as a lesson. What matters is who you are now and what you do for the future."

"...Yeah, I don't think that applies to me." Jackal huffed, looking back to the fire.

"What are you running from?"

"... My guild I guess."

"What happened in your guild?"

"... Let's just say it wasn't the healthiest of environments."

"That bad eh?"

"...It was a dark guild. Can't expect much from a dark guild."

The man was quiet for a moment. "...What guild was it?"

Jackal just shrugged. "It doesn't matter now. It's been disbanded."

"Then what are you running from it for? A disbanded guild can't hurt you."

"I don't think it's that easy..." Jackal sighed again and the man fell silent. "... I didn't want to join the guild..."

"Then why did you?"

"I was forced into it... Kind of a family thing, you know?"

"Is that why you hide your eye?"

Jackal started a little. Had he seen it or was this just an educated guess? He averted his gaze and glared at the thought of what had happened; what he was forced to do while a part of Tartaros. "... Something like that." He huffed and looked the other way now. "I didn't really have much choice... The things I did... I mean, sure yeah I enjoyed it at the time but nothing ever felt right." He flexed his fingers and reached out to the fire again. "I did what I did because I had to in order to survive. I just tried to enjoy it so I wouldn't suffer for it later."

"I don't see what's so wrong about you wanting to move on then."

"But I killed people. I laughed about it. How is that okay with you?"

"You didn't mean to. It's as you said, you were just trying to survive." The man smiled again. "Can't blame you for that now can I?"

His smile confused him. He just didn't understand why this human was so okay with him and what he'd done. "... I don't get it. Why aren't you angry and afraid like the others? I took out the entire magic council!"

The man was quiet for a moment... Then.

"Everyone deserves a second chance. Even an Etherious; if he wants it."

Jackal didn't know how this man knew what he was, but for the time being, he wasn't about to complain. The man helped him hide, helped him heal and gave him a safe place to be while he recovered from his battles. He didn't know why he continued to tell him about his time in Tartaros. The man said perhaps it was because he wanted someone to know, someone who could understand.

He didn't get it but for now, he didn't care. At least someone understood his reasoning and wasn't trying to kill him for once. He'd grown tired of all the fighting lately.

Almost a month had passed since he met the human man on that rainy night and Jackal finally felt well enough to travel again. During that time the man had shown Jackal how to remove a guild mark (which Jackal did privately while the man wasn't looking) and regaled him with stories of his travels while on the various jobs he took from his guild. It was almost like this man was acting like they'd been good friends for years. If he were honest; _everything_ about this man confused the poor Etherious. Even now, while he accompanied the ginger-haired man on a fishing trip, he could help the suspicious and confused stares. It was great practice for learning patience the man had said.

Jackal could barely stand it.

"Is this seriously how you catch your food?" The Etherious whined with an obnoxious yawn.

"Yep. Nothing better than sitting down on a sunny day like today and relaxing with a bit of fishing." The man replied with that same damn smile.

Jackal huffed, ears flopping like this were the most torturous thing he'd ever endured. "This is painful."

"How would you catch something?"

"I'd jump right in and use my curse to blow the fish outta the water."

The man laughed and shook his head. "Well that's one way to do it I suppose, but don't you feel relaxed doing it like this?"

"I feel like I'm dying."

"But the wait's the best part!"

"Maybe for you but I can't stand sitting here like this!" At that moment Jackal felt a tug on the fishing pole in his hands, his ears perking up as he turned his gaze to the line. "What the hell's going on?"

"You've got a bite!"

"What does that mean?!"

"Give it a good tug!"

Jackal tugged on the line and growled when the line tugged back. What the hell was on the end of this thing, a whale? Standing up to gain more ground he dug his heels in and pulled as hard as he could. Suddenly, a large fish popped out of the water and Jackal was sent flying backwards. "Gah!"

"Whoa, that's one heck of a catch!" The man laughed again, gesturing to the large fish flopping on the ground beside the Etherious. "See? Fishing's not so bad now is it?"

Jackal was just disgusted. How could THAT flopping thing put up such a fight?

Well, whatever. The guy was clearly impressed so he must have done SOMETHING right.

The day droned on and the two divided up the catch once it was properly prepared for the road. Jackal had packed his portion away in a spare bag the man had given him and slung it over his shoulder while he waited for the other to finish packing up their makeshift campsite.

"Alright, well that should keep you going for a few more weeks at least." He smiled. "You going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I'm gonna try hiding out in towns like you suggested; see if the other humans help mask my scent from others that survived the guild war." Jackal made a face. "...What about you? Are you still planning on heading back to your guild?"

"Nah, not yet. Doesn't feel like the right time yet, you know?"

"You're freakin weird you know that?"

"I guess I am."

Jackal chuffed in mild amusement and fell silent for a moment. "...Thanks for your help, I guess." He turned and started walking away but stopped when the man finally spoke up again.

"Tartaros doesn't own you."

Jackal froze in his tracks and turned around slowly. "...What?"

"Tartaros; they don't own you. Never have, never will."

"...How did you..."

"Some friendly advice, Jackal." The man smiled. "It's okay to be afraid, but don't let the fear rule you. Don't just survive; live. Live for today so you can have a better tomorrow. It doesn't matter if you're an Etherious created by Zeref. From this point forward you forge your own path. It's time to live for yourself."

Jackal was speechless. How did he know all that? He hadn't said a word about exactly who and what he was nor had he mentioned Tartaros by name... So how did he know all this?

He started when the man turned and began to walk away and for a moment he seemed to panic. "Hey!" The Etherious paused when the man turned back around. "...Who are you?"

The man smiled like he had so many time over the last month. "Name's Gildarts. Gildarts Clive." Gildarts turned ever so slightly again. "I'm a member of Fairy Tail."

"...Fairy Tail?" How could that be? "... But... I don't get it." Jackal huffed heavily. "...Why?"

"You may have been an enemy once but you're on a different path now." At this Gildarts turned around and waved. "Keep focusing on the future, Jackal. Let the past stay in the past where it belongs."

The poor Etherious was at a loss. He must have stood there for nearly an hour watching the man walk away. He didn't understand how his enemy could show him such compassion... But somehow it felt... Encouraging, like perhaps he _could_ escape Tartaros and live freely like he wanted to.

Maybe, _just_ maybe, Gildarts Clive had given the Etherious a chance to break free of his affiliation with Zeref.

"...Stupid human." He smiled. "You _had_ to belong to Fairy Tail."

Perhaps then he'd see him again someday...


End file.
